Vivir y soñar
by Minnerva
Summary: Sakura tiene una segunda vida, a veces le gusta soñar despierta, solo a veces, sobretodo cuando está cerca de los niños y jugando a las escondidas, bueno, ellos juegan a las escondidas, ella no. (Se ambienta en la "era de los merodeadores")
1. Chapter 1

Seis continentes.

Casi doscientos países.

Enorme variedad de razas humanas y de idiomas.

Enormes edificios que llegan hasta el cielo.

Cajas mágicas en donde las personas se mueven y hablan.

Vestimentas muy extrañas y poco prácticas.

El cabello de estas personas no eran multicolor o desafiaban la gravedad.

1964.

Si, definitivamente esto no es el continente shinobi.

.

.

Pero tampoco era su mundo.

Lo entendió no mucho después de haber recibido las caras de desconcierto y de preocupación de algunas personas al preguntar por ninjas y naciones elementales.

Pasaron solo tres meses desde que llegó.

Se la pasó robando para sobrevivir, claro, solo lo necesario, como ropa y comida.

Ella podría haber robado más sin que nadie se diera cuenta, estás personas no estaban entrenadas como ella. Estas personas eran muy frágiles y fáciles de engañar, y más por una _dulce niña de 4 años._

Pero ella no se iba a aprovechar de eso.

¡Por el amor de todos los _kamis_ ella fue una respetable kunoichi!

Una excelente ninja médico, en su vida adulta.

Y lo siguió siendo en su vejez.

.

.

Pasó un año desde que vino a este mundo.

Ya no podía seguir viviendo así, no con un cuerpo tan … _vulnerable._

No debajo de un puente con frío y con muchas personas que querían hacerle _daño._

Eso era aterrador, sobre todo de noche, ella es fuerte y puede defenderse, pero no le gustaba vivir en alerta todo el tiempo, ella quería relajarse y ser más _normal._

Ella tenía un plan, en el cual _gozaría_ de una vida más fácil.

Pero tendría que tragarse su orgullo para ejecutarlo.

Y su plan estaba justo en frente de sus narices.

Ella podría haber llamado a servicios infantiles, pero eso sería una malísima idea considerando que casi siempre se equivocan al momento de elegir familias de acogida. Bueno, en su mundo se equivocaban, no hay razón para no pensar lo mismo sobre este mundo.

Con un movimiento de sus manos hizo un _henge, _para cambiar el color de su cabello a un más "normal"_,_ y prosiguió con su plan.

Solo tenía que esperar hasta la noche y rezar para no morir de una hipotermia a la mañana siguiente.

.

.

— Mañana nos toca limpieza en el comedor con Mateo, Eloisa y con los mellizos Mill y Cherry, así que no lo olvides Sakura — dijo una soñolienta voz.

— Bien — asintió con cansancio, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando recordó algo — Oye Sophie, ¿sabes si los mellizos han estado agarrando mis cosas?

— No lo creo, te tienen miedo — aunque la habitación estuviera oscura, Sakura podía casi sentir que su compañera de habitación estaba sonriendo.

Sakura, sin embargo, decidió ignorar su última frase — Es que últimamente han estado desapareciendo mis cosas y por más que busco no las encuentro —

— Los mellizos no son ningunos ladrones — dijo con reproche.

— Yo no he dicho eso, es solo que, por más que busco no encuentro alguno de mis pantalones o la caja musical que me regaló la señorita Oliphia — dijo con timidez y una mezcla de vergüenza.

— De seguro está en la ropa sucia y la caja tal vez esté tirada por ahí, ahora a dormir, que me muero de sueño — finalizó la tal niña Sophia.

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que ingresó a este orfanato. Y seis desde que vino a este mundo, ahora tiene diez años, no falta mucho para que cumpla once años.

De eso trataba su plan, ingresar a un orfanato y tratar de vivir lo más pacíficamente posible. Haruno Sakura no se arrepiente de nada de lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, esta vida es agotadora, pero más tranquila que la anterior.

Su plan salió muy bien, fingiendo ser una niña, cuya madre no la quería ni ver en pintura, ya que las únicas palabras que le decía era que Sakura, su propia hija, era el peor error de su vida y que nunca debería haber nacido, añadiendo, o inventando, que dicha madre varias veces la golpeaba y la insultaba. Las encargadas del orfanato y los policías locales se espantaron con su historia e hicieron todo lo posible por encontrar a sus supuestos padres, pero efectivamente, no los encontraron.

Nunca dudaron de su versión de la historia, ni siquiera hicieron hincapié cuando Sakura les dio una pobre ubicación de su hogar; y aquí aclaremos que muchas de las cosas que había dicho Sakura no tenían mucho sentido.

Pero claro, después de todo estamos hablando de una niña de cuatro años perdida y asustada, obviamente la pequeña no sabría cómo volver a casa, de seguro era otra de las artimañas de su violenta y malvada madre, darle una ubicación falsa para deshacerse de su indefensa hija y que las autoridades no pudieran molestarla.

Además, estamos hablando de una niña, y los niños no mienten, pensaron los policías, y menos con una historia tan cruel y real, últimamente esto pasa con las madres que son muy jóvenes, que terribles padres, pensaron los adultos.

_Que ingenuos_.

Sakura los tenía prácticamente comiendo de la mano.

Este mundo no cree en los niños/adultos, los niños son niños y ya, hacen cosas de niños y no tienen preocupaciones.

No creen en los niños llenos de odio y resentimiento.

_Este mundo es muy diferente al suyo._

Sakura le rogaba perdón a su madre, donde quiera que esté, por todas las mentiras que estaba diciendo en ese entonces.

En fin, nunca encontraron a los supuestos padres de Sakura, incluso su foto y su triste historia habían salido en primera plana en los periódicos dos días después, tampoco encontraron familiares que reclamaran por ella, así que las encargadas del orfanato decidieron encargarse de ella hasta que cumpla mayoría de edad y las autoridades locales de ese entonces accedieron sin rechistar.

Tampoco es que Sakura hubiera elegido un orfanato al azar, no, ella había estado vigilando este lugar por semanas, hasta que hubiera recaudado la información suficiente como para saber si este lugar era adecuado para vivir cómodamente o no.

Ahora está aquí, compartiendo habitación con varias niñas de su edad, viviendo tranquilamente, la niña a su costado se llama Sophia, ella es un año menor que ella, es muy alegre y juguetona, es bajita, de ojos cafés y un corto cabello rubio, es la amiga de Sakura más cercana, le recordó mucho a su mejor amiga de su mundo, Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura realmente los extrañaba, a todos.

Pero esta es una vida más pacífica y trataría de dar el máximo provecho.

Este mundo es maravillosamente muy diferente a su otro mundo, y lo entendió con mejor claridad cuando fue por primera vez a un colegio que estaba cerca de la zona, entendió muchas cosas a partir de ahí, es más, se destacó mucho en el colegio por sus calificaciones, siempre traía buenas calificaciones a las encargadas, ellas siempre la felicitaban por su gran desempeño. Sakura estudiaba arduamente sobre este mundo, ella quería saberlo todo, sentía una enorme curiosidad sobre este mundo y sus costumbres.

Sin embargo, Sakura no sabía absolutamente nada, y lo supo en 1971, en marzo, cuando cumplió once años y recibió su primera carta

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

* * *

27 de marzo de 1971

Lockerbie región de Dumfries y Galloway, Escocia, Reino Unido

* * *

.

.

Ese día, algo extraño sucedió.

Era solo una mañana matutina, en la que Sakura llevaba la ropa limpia de los niños más pequeños (2 de tres años, 1 de cuatro años y 3 de cinco años) para guardarlos en sus respectivas cómodas, eran tareas domésticas sencillas para su edad.

Estaba por subir las escaleras, cuando vio por la rendija de la puerta de la despensa de limpieza, un bulto que se movía y susurraban, _"¿Cómo era eso posible? ..."_ Sakura, acercándose un poco más y entrecerrando los ojos pudo ver a Sophie, Mateo y a más niños que no pudo reconocer por la poca luz de la habitación.

Sakura estuvo tentada a interrumpir en medio de su reunión y asustarlos un rato, pero saber de lo que estaban hablando era más ... emocionante.

¿Escabullirse y ocultarse? Eso le hizo recordar sus días como _Kunoichi_, como _S___hin_obi de la hoja_.

Con una sonrisa divertida, se ocultó sigilosamente detrás de la puerta, puso su oreja contra la pared, cerró los ojos, concentró _chacra_ en sus oídos y reconoció a las demás voces.

Sakura abrió los ojos y sonrió dulcemente.

Pudo captar unas palabras, pero lo supo inmediatamente.

Sorpresa.

Comida.

Regalos.

Cumpleaños.

Oh sí, mañana era su cumpleaños, Sakura casi lo había olvidado, cumplía once años, " _al menos en este mundo" _pensó con obviedad.

Sakura se separó de la pared y siguió su camino a los cuartos, no quería arruinar la "sorpresa".

Ella se reía mentalmente cuando recordó lo _gracioso_ que resultó ser toda esta "situación", Sakura nunca pensó el mismo día en el que se integró al orfanato era el mismo día de su cumpleaños de su vida pasada y así nació el día de su cumpleaños _(¡YUPI!)._

Ahora que se encuentra con este recuerdo, ¿cómo fue realmente que llegó a ese callejón oscuro a mitad de la noche en Escocia?, pues no lo sabía, Sakura no tenía ni idea de cómo llegó allí.

Nunca antes había experimentado la muerte, _"obviamente"_, pensó Sakura, así que esa vez cuando abrió los ojos, y vio un mundo total y completamente diferente al suyo, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

¿No se suponía que luego de la muerte te ibas al infierno o al cielo según tus acciones en la tierra ?, pues ella estaba bien viva en este momento así que esa idea fue descartada. Entonces, ¿esto se puede llamar reencarnación ?, pero, de ser así, ¿no debería haber nacido en un cuerpo diferente al anterior que tuvo y sin las memorias de su vida pasada? Y acaso ¿no debería haber "llegado" aquí en el cuerpo de un bebé, es decir, volver a nacer ?, valga la redundancia, _"pero es que esta situación es algo ridícula ..."_

Lo que recuerda de su vida pasada y de sus últimos días, es que ella fue feliz, extremadamente feliz; cumplió sus metas de vida y se casó con su enamoramiento de adolescencia.

_"Sasuke-kun ..."_

Sakura realmente lo extrañaba, era _casi_ lo que más extrañaba; con él tuvo cinco hijos, dos niñas y tres niños; y tuvo numerosos nietos. Su desempeño y avance como ninja médico fue realmente exitoso, fue tan talentosa en su área que cada vez que tenía un paciente que estaba al borde de la muerte ella lo salvaba, sin riesgos, paciente que atendía, paciente que vivía. ¡Es más !, ella junto con Tsunade y muchos otros expertos médicos y médicos-ninja lograron crear curas para muchas enfermedades que supuestamente eran incurables.

Naruto, su mejor amigo, se casó con la mujer que amaba, Hinata, tuvo hijos y también nietos, llegó a ser Hokage, su gobierno fue pacífico, las alianzas eran muy estrechas, no hubo más guerras, no hubo más muertes, él también fue muy dichoso y ella estuvo allí para presenciarlo. Sakura se _fue,_ con Konoha siendo pacífica. Y ella estaba segura de que lo seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo.

Si, en su vida anterior, ella fue muy feliz.

Y no dudaba que en esta vida también lo fuera.

En esta segunda oportunidad, como a ella le gustaba decir a veces, se aseguraría de tener una vida más tranquila, no permitiría que la adoptaran, es decir, Sakura ya era una adulta, mentalmente hablando, y ella tenía orgullo, orgullo _S___hinobi_,_ no iba a "humillarse", como Sakura se dijo a sí misma que sería.

_"Tsunade-sama me mataría ..." _pensó horrorizada.

Simplemente estudiaría, porque al parecer en este mundo el que más estudiaba tendrá más oportunidades, ya sea en _universidad_ , (ese término en su vida anterior nunca existió así que cuando lo descubrió le resultaba algo difícil de dirigir) o en trabajo, esperaría para ser mayor de edad, se iría del orfanato y a partir de allí se haría un camino muy exitoso, como en su vida anterior, pero tal vez ya no como médico, últimamente se interesó mucho en lo que era construcción, arquitectura y ese tipo de cosas . Algo que nunca cambiaría en Sakura, era su gusto por el esfuerzo físico.

Bueno, en fin, ahora solo tenía diez años, tenía más tiempo por delante para pensarlo.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro doblo una esquina, sus pasos eran silenciosos, indetectables si no recibías el entrenamiento que ella _una vez tuvo_, a veces abusaba y asustaba a los niños más desprevenidos, solo a veces. Se dijo así misma que era algo así como un "calentamiento" para no "oxidarse" como Kunoichi.

Sakura se rió por lo bajo, _"¿calentamiento para no oxidarse?"_, claramente era para su propio entretenimiento, con una sonrisa divertida, se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su destino.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque la puerta ya estaba abierta, y vio algo increíblemente imposible de creer.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

Por poco deja caer el cesto de la ropa, pero rápidamente recompuso la compostura y se escondió detrás de la pared, lentamente asomó la cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

Sakura no sabía si sorprenderse, maravillarse, o ... asustarse.

_"¿Esto realmente está pasando?"_

Zoe, un pequeño niño de 5 años que llegó hace no más de dos meses, estaba parado en medio de la habitación con los brazos y las manos moviéndose como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta.

¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?

Nada

Es solo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Las cosas, como juguetes, almohadas y libros, estaban flotando.

_"¿Esto realmente ... está pasando?"_

Zoe estaba sonriendo, se estaba divirtiendo con _lo que hacía,_ así que no podría ser del todo malo ¿verdad?

Sakura no sabía que esa mañana no iba a ser lo único extraño.

Ella nunca esperó que lo que pasaría mañana sería aún más extraño.

Mañana cuando cumpla once años y cuando tenga cierta carta, al fin, entendería que su vida no sería tan "normal" como ella pensaba que fuera.

Bueno, al menos "normal" dentro de los estándares Shinobi.

.

.


End file.
